


I Dare You

by rudbeckia



Series: Spookylux Huxloween 2018 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mild Horror, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Huxloween day 16: Double DareBen is having recurrent night terrors. The evil spirit causing them hasn’t reckoned on facing Hux’s fury.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/EBxaFZq1Y5M  
> [Double Dare (Bauhaus)](https://youtu.be/EBxaFZq1Y5M)
> 
> _I dare you, to be real_  
>  _To touch a flickering flame_  
>  _The pangs of dark delight_  
>  _Don't cower in night fright_  
>  _Don't back away just yet_  
>  _From destinations set_  
>  _I dare you to be proud_  
>  _To dare to shout aloud_

Ben woke with a cry and found he was sitting upright with Hux leaning across him and scrabbling for the light switch. In a second the room was bathed in a soft, yellow glow. Ben took a deep, shuddery breath.  
“Bad dream?” said Hux, sitting back, arm sliding around Ben’s shoulders. Ben closed his eyes and tried to recall the seductive voice in his head, the one that urged him to do terrible things. He nodded.  
“Yeah. Same one.”  
Hux kissed Ben’s shoulder. “Want me to try to take your mind off it?”  
Ben laughed. “Just hold me until I’ve forgotten it, honeybee.”

 

Ben woke with a cry and found he was standing beside the bed. Hux blinked up at him, poised with his hand still on the light switch. “Again?” Ben nodded, shivering. Hux knelt on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist. “Come back to bed.” Ben tensed.  
_kill him kill him kill him kill him_  
Ben shook his head. “No. I feel... ugh. I’ll take a quick shower first, okay?”  
Hux smiled. “Well then. Be quick.”

 

Ben woke with a cry and found Hux sitting up and pointing at the darkest corner of the room.  
“Hux! You were there. This time. In my night terror. I was going to choke you to—”  
“YOU!” Hux yelled at the shadow that should not be there, the corner of the room that the soft glow from the bedside light did not penetrate. “What the FUCK are YOU?”  
The shadow writhed and grew. Hux leapt out of bed and took a step forward.  
“How DARE you! I DARE you to be real. I dare you to SHOW YOURSELF for the NOTHING YOU ARE!”  
Ben gaped at Hux, sweat from his nightmare drying already on his forehead and neck. He got out of bed too and stood a step behind Hux, frowning first at the red finger marks on Hux’s neck, then at the unnatural shadow in the corner. He flexed his hands, feeling fear bubble up in his gut. “Hux, did I—“  
“COME ON!” Hux screamed at it and the shadow shrank.  
“Hux.” Ben touched Hux on the arm.  
“SHOW YOURSELF!”  
Hux shook Ben off. Eyes never leaving the shade in the corner, Hux rummaged in a drawer and reached for the can of Ben’s hairspray on the dresser and held it up. Ben frowned, then his jaw dropped when he realised Hux was holding a lighter in front of the can.  
“HOW DARE YOU THREATEN US!”  
A jet of blue flame tinged with yellow shot out and down in front of Hux. Ben blinked away the afterimage and looked at the corner of the room. Aside from a slight charring of the carpet and wallpaper, there was nothing unusual to see. He glanced into the still-open dresser drawer and sighed.  
“Oh, honeybee, I thought you quit smoking?”


End file.
